ESCAFLOWNE Purrfect Romance
by Kamui Shido
Summary: Starring Daisuke Aurora from "HEAT GUY J" comes a story four years after Hitomi returned to the Mystic Moon. With Merle beautifully grown and Van and her spending more time together ... will she finally have the chance to tell Van how she feels? Or is Hit
1. INTRODUCTION

**ESCAFLOWNE**

**"PURRFECT ROMANCE"**

**PAIRING: **Van Fanel and Merle

**RATING: **PG-13

**SETTING: **After the Escaflowne Series

**INTRODUCTION**

This is an story of love.

A story of hardship ... and truth and adventure.

A story about class ... about freedom.

But most of all love.

And not with who you think.

Before Hitomi, there was Merle. Before there was ever Hitomi and Van's love ... there was Van and Merle's destiny.

In this story ... four years have passed in the land of Gaea. Four years ... and many things have changed. With the death of Folken ... Van was forced to move on without him. But, by the mercy of the gods ... Folken was reborn and found his way back to Fanelia. Van and many of Fanelia's counsel thought it was a curse that he was brought back and that it may bring about a bad omen. Van thought of no such thing and passed a new law ... that the rite of dragon slaying would no longer be needed ... and that the birthright would be all that was needed for Fanelia's king. Van stepped down as Prince once more ... happily given the throne to his older brother Folken ... for he proved a far better king then Van thought of himself. Within the four years, Folken and Van both helped in making their reborn Fanelia flourish again.

Allen Schzar remained a Knight of Calei and was overjoyed to find his beloved sister Celena, after finding out that she was used as an experiment by the sorcerers of Zaibach ... an experiment which housed the being known as Dilandau. Allen and Celena have remained as close as ever. Within the passing four years, Allen has found a new home in Fanelia, and has chosen to stay as a Knight of Calei under the Fanelia empire. Celena in that time became a ambassador and traveled around the world helping those in need and speaking in political arangements. Allen couldn't be happier for her, as they keep in touch often. Allen has grown more yet his beauty has remained the same. He still has his loyal band of men who also have put themselves under as Fanelia's army and now call Fanelia home. He now works happily under Folken and Van and swears to protect Van no matter what.

Millerna had a heart undecided ... and a marriage turned down by Dryden. He wanted to be the man that she deserved ... the man she could love because he loved her so much. Two years after Hitomi returned home, Millerna and Dryden found each other again. Dryden had helped out others in need ... became a merchant as he had proclaimed and confessed to her ... and Millerna found herself more then overjoyed to see Dryden again. Two months after they had been reunited by chance, Millerna was the one who proposed this time ... and two months after that ... they were married. Millerna's father had passed away, leaving Dryden to be King in his place. Since then, they have been living happily as husband and wife.

Many new things have happened ... many new things have changed ... except one thing.

Merle to this day has never left Van's side. Her loyalty surpasses even the most loyal army to its king. Van is now twenty two ... and Merle is now eighteen. She has matured in look as well as some of her personality and has grown quite beautiful ... unbeknowst to Van. Still close, perhaps closer then ever now that Hitomi has remained home, Merle and Van spend every waking moment together. But how much longer will Merle be able to hold out on her feelings? Will she ever find the courage? Will Van ever see Merle for the woman she has become ... or is she forever "cursed" as just family?

A story spanning more then twenty chapters ... prepare thyself ... for the story of true destiny ... a destiny unbeknownst to anybody. A destiny made by the power and love of the human heart.

This is a story of love.

This ... is their story.

"Kamui Shido"


	2. 1 Home Sweet Hitomi?

**ESCAFLOWNE**

**"PURRFECT ROMANCE"**

**PAIRING: **Van Fanel and Merle

**RATING: **PG-13

**SETTING: **After the Escaflowne Series

**CHAPTER ONE - HOME SWEET ... HITOMI?**

The sun shone brightly across the sky, shining beautifully and graciously across the reborn and renewed Fanelia. It had been years since Hitmoi had come to the world of Gaea from the Mystic Moon ... four years to be exact. Life had passed peacefully in the world of Gaea as many new changes had taken root.

It was early morning in Fanelia as the sun danced along the rooftops. It danced among the eyelids of a playful and petite feline, who found a comfortable nestling spot on the rooftop of Fanelia castle. Four years had passed since Hitomi left Gaea ... and it showed upon Merle. When Hitomi came to Fanelia, Merle was only fourteen. Now, Merle was eighteen, it showed in her personality, character and body. She was now a young woman, still a playful kitten but a bit more mature then she once was. With an undying loyalty to her prince, Merle never left his side.

Her eyes slowly opened, allowing the sun to focus her eyesight. She sat up and let out a loud yawn, stretching out her arms and legs and tail. She scratched her head as she looked at the sunrise before her. She smiled to herself. "Heh, good morning Fanelia." she replied. Merle stood up and looked over the castle roof edge curiously. She peered over into the window of Van's bedroom, and realized he was no where to be found. "Huh? Van must've woken up early this morning. Only one place he could be." she chuckled to herself, flipping inside of Van's room and running out the door. Her energy was bustling with the thought of seeing Van. He had grown as well. He was now twenty two and has grown more handsome, but to Merle he had always been a vision. Now with Folken back in command as King of Fanelia, Van returned to the title of Prince and spent most of his time training with his sword and studying and reading in the kingdom library. Every early morning, Van only could be found in one place ... his special place that he and Merle share.

In the large fielded meadow behind the castle, Van laid on his back, his eyes closed and his hands behind his head. He was dressed in his normal wear, his red shirt and beige pants as his black hair laid gently over his eyes. Merle stood there, watching him from only about four or five feet away. He looked so peaceful that it enjoyed her just to watch him sleep. Merle crept over silently like the cat she was, and crept next to Van. Her eyes laid across his face as she laid her head gently on his stomach. This was where she belonged. With Van and no one else. He was everything to her and he was all hers. "Morning Merle ..."

Jumping up frightened, Merle stood up with her tail and back hair on end, as her eyes met with Van's. He smiled lovingly towards her as his soft brown eyes linked with her soft green eyes. Merle blushed, Van was so much older now and much more mature and skilled then before. He was no longer as lanky as he used to be, but medium built and yet he still retained his overall sweetness towards her as he always had ever since they were born. "L-Lord Van ..." Merle replied. Van stood up and placed a hand on Merle's cheek. "Its always good to wake up to see you. Its so comforting to know I can always count on you being there beside me ..." Van sweetly exclaimed. Merle chuckled a bit as she grasped her long brown shirt in her hand. "Lord Van, you know I'll never leave your side. I haven't once ... ever since I was born. I could never leave you ..." she confessed, placing her head softly on Van's chest. Van was taken for a minute but smiled and laid his forehead against Merle's head and wrapped his arm aroung her shoulders. "We are forever bound you and I ... you are forever special to me Merle ... you are forever ... my family." he replied.

_Family?_ Merle thought to herself. _Still ... after-after all this time ... even with Hitomi gone from this world ... he only thinks of me as family and nothing more._ Merle closed her eyes and lightly shivered as she tried desperatly to hold back her tears. Van could feel Merle shiver as his eyes showed a look of concern. He released his grip from her shoulders and pulled Merle away a bit to try and see her face. "Merle? Merle, what's the matter?" he asked, as Merle turned away. She didn't want Van to see her like this. He would probably think she was still a kid if he ever saw her crying like this. She was a young woman now ... eighteen ... now to be thought of as a woman not just a kid.

"VAN!"

Before Van could question Merle further, he looked towards the castle. Only ten feet away from himself and Merle was Allen Schzar. He too was much older, yet he still regained his knightly beauty. He smiled brotherly towards Van as he gestured for Van to come. "VAN! YOUR BROTHER IS CALLING FOR YOUR PRESENCE IN THE THRONE ROOM!" he called out. Van nodded and looked back towards Merle, now worried. "Merle?" he whispered. Merle let out a loud sigh and sucked back her tears. "He's calling for you, Lord Van ... we shouldn't keep him waiting!" Merle replied sweetly, returning the smile to her lips. She jumped up and grabbed Van's hands, pulling him to his feet. "Come on, Lord Van!" she happily exclaimed. Allen watched as the two of them came running down the field and towards him. He smiled, for he had watched these two grow into what they had now become. Van walked ahead of Merle and smiled at Allen. Van had grown taller and when compared with Allen, he now stood a bit above Allen's shoulders now. "Did he explain as to what he needed me for?" Van asked. "I believe seeing will do what words cannot Van." Allen exclaimed. Both Merle and Van looked puzzingly at Allen.

Folken sat in his throne, eyes closed as if he were in deep thought. His hands were intertwined and laid upon his lips. The sound of up and coming footsteps brought Folken's eyes to attention as he looked over to the large throne room doors. Allen was the first to enter, as he stood to the side allowing Van and Merle to walk in. "Van ..." Folken replied softly, letting a smile cross his lips. "Brother ... you called for me? Is everything alright?" Van asked. Folken chuckled a bit and glanced over at the hallway across from the throne doors. A figure could be seen standing in the darkness. Van's eyes squinted, unsure of who was standing there. Merle looked over Van's shoulder and felt her heart jump in her chest ... and stop for a few seconds. Her eyes wavered and a very faint smile crossed her lips as her body began to shiver again. Allen glanced over at Merle, his eyebrows arched in worriment over her. Van walked forward a bit, and stopped as the figure darted from the dark corridor and towards Van, arms opened wide as they wrapped around Van's neck. Van could feel his heartbeat go crazy as he stood in shock to do anything. "H-Hitomi?" Van whispered.

Folken chuckled again, smiled and closed his eyes. "Is everything alright? Heh, why don't you tell me ... Van."


	3. Note From Author

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR**

I am more then pleased to see that I finally have recieved reviews. I swore to myself that unless I got really good reviews, I wouldn't update. Ha, seems my prayers have been answered. I do plan on finishing this fanfic despite the load of crap I have to deal with in my life, it will reach an end ... I promise.

I'm glad there are other Merle/Van fans out there and I promise you this will be a wonderful fanfic of which is still under construction. I will update as quickly as possible, but please do remember I have a lot of responsibilities in life (it sucks being 18 and grown up, ha) but I'm working on being a manga artist right now and have an actual comic in the works with a friend that just might get published. I'm also working at a studio of filming where I am writing plays and movies and having actors perform them. Its a lot of stuff that I'm working on to try and get myself in the door, plus I'm working a full time job at Home Depot ... so busy! But I love anime/manga and I will desperatly try to finish this for you fans out there and I hope you understand my situation, ha ha!

To my few reviewers ...

To Macky ... Arigatou for reviewing! Believe me when I say it helps when you get reviews for your story!

To NaughtyKirara ... thank you for liking my Merle fanfic, ha ha! I didn't realize I had it setup where only Authors could review my story ... hmm ... :anime teardrop on head: I wonder how that happened ... grr ... I'll have to find Winry to help me and fix this damn techno crap we call a computer ... (winry from fullmetal alchemist I mean, hee hee hee)

To ArashixKurisagi ... no need to bite me! I've updated, see? Ha ha .. I hope you like and enjoy my fanfic ... I think you'll get a kick out of it. And try to bite me again, I will send Inuyasha on you ... j/k j/k

Please review more guys and spread the word! I plan on making this fanfic great and have an ending! Enjoy and I'll update with the new chapter soon! Please be patient with me .. I promise it will be worth the wait.

Love - "Kamui Shido" - the author formely known as "Natusi Nashiro"


	4. 2 A Knight for a Knight

**ESCAFLOWNE**

**"PURRFECT ROMANCE"**

**PAIRING: **Van Fanel and Merle

**RATING: **PG-13

**SETTING: **After the Escaflowne Series

**CHAPTER TWO - A KNIGHT FOR A NIGHT**

It was. It was Hitomi. She was now also twenty two ... it showed all over her face. Her hair remained the same, but her face showed her maturity. Her soft grey blue eyes were consumed with tears as she held Van around the neck tightly. "Oh, Van ... I-I'm so happy to be back to you. I've missed you so much! So much!" she exclaimed happily as she pulled away from him to look deep into his eyes. Van slowly brought his hand to Hitomi's face and rubbed it over her cheek as he also started to cry. He grabbed Hitomi tightly and began crying hard. "HITOMI! How-How is it possible?" Van questioned through his tears.

Folken pulled apart his intertwined hands and showed a fragmented piece of Hitomi's pendent. "The priests have claimed that this small fragment is possibly to blame. It is a fragment of Hitomi's pendent ... a valuble piece of her magic that resides inside of her. It may have been a very mysterious and inner power of this pendent of hers that has given her an entry back from the Mystic Moon and here to Gaea. We are still unsure ... but I'm sure that all doesn't matter right now." Folken smiled as Van looked over to him, smiling in return. Allen returned his gaze back over to Merle who's head was bowed down as if in defeat. She suddenly perked up her head and smiled happily. _M-Merle? Are ... are you holding back ... for Van's sake? Oh Merle ..._ Allen thought to himself as he watched Merle run over to Hitomi and Van. "HITOMI! YOUR BACK!" Merle sang out, wrapping her arms around both Van and Hitomi. Laughing and pulling away from Van momentarily, Hitmoi hugged Merle back. "Merle! Its you!" Hitomi cried out. Hitomi pulled her away and looked at her. "My god, look at you! You've grown so much! Your such a lovely little lady now, so much more mature then I thought possible!" Hitomi jokingly replied. Merle laughed and stuck out her tongue at her. Folken stood from his throne. "I've invited Hitomi to stay at the castle for as long as she wants. Perhaps we will have a feast tonite in your honor, Hitomi." Folken replied. Hitomi smiled and bowed to Folken. "That's so kind of you, sire. Thank you." she replied happily.

Hitomi looked back over to Van, who hadn't taken his eyes off her even for a second. They both smiled lovingly at each other as a silence pierced the room. Merle felt most uncomfortable as she saw their gazes toward eachother, and fighting her will, she grabbed Van's hand and Hitomi's and placed them together. "Its been years. Ha, you two should have some time alone to talk ... " she sweetly exclaimed. Van looked at Merle puzzingly for a moment as he watched her dart towards the throne room doors where Allen remained standing. "See you guys later tonite!" Merle called out, as she dashed outside. Allen reached out for Merle, but missed her as he watched her run ... no, escape from the throne room, obviously hurt. Allen returned his gaze to Folken, Van and Hitomi and bowed towards them. "If you'll excuse me ... I will leave you be. Hitomi, it is nice to have you back."

"Thank you Allen."

"Until tonight at the feast then ... good day." Allen replied, bowing on his way out of the throne doors. Van watched Allen leave, still puzzled, yet with no reason as to why. As the throne doors closed, Allen turned his face towards the direction where Merle had run off too. "Merle ..." he whispered.

Back out in the meadowed field behind the castle, Merle ran as though she were being chased. She suddenly tripped and fell flat on her face ... but she didn't move. Instead she stayed, curled up in a ball and began to cry. She couldn't help it ... but through all these years, her heart has never changed nor has it felt like this for anyone else ... except Van. But he never noticed ... and how could he ever, now with Hitomi back. There was no use now ... she had lost the battle for his heart.

With her hard sobbing, Merle couldn't of heard Allen coming up behind her. His eyes looked sorrowfully upon Merle as he bent down towards her, softly sliding his hand through Merle's hair. Merle jumped up, as she looked up towards Allen ... her eyes tear stricken. Allen offered her his knightly smile and warm eyes as he let his hand slide from her hair to her cheek, wiping away her tears. Merle completlely lost it and fell into Allen's arms, sobbing. "Allen ... oh, Allen ..." Merle wailed, gripping Allen tightly around his torso. Allen held her closley in his arms to comfort her. "Merle ... why do you do this to yourself?" he asked. Merle remained silent as her sobs slowly got softer. "Why do you try so hard to make others happy ... even if it means putting your own emotions ... your feelings ... your heart on the line? You push them aside as if they mean nothing!" Allen replied, angriley yet lovingly towards her. In all these years, Merle had been like a little sister to him ... reminding him of the one he lost. So to see her hurt ... also hurt him deeply.

Merle sighed deeply and looked up towards Allen, her head still resting on Allen's chest. "Because they do ..." Merle replied. "What?" Allen questioned. Merle hugged Allen tighter as she tried to explain. "All my life ... all I can remember is living for Van. He was all I could think about ... the only one who cared for me and worried about me ... he protected me and wanted me close. I've loved him all my life ... and yet no matter how strong my dedication or how much I love him ... he'll never see it. He'll never see me as a woman ... only as the girl he grew up with ... a cat girl. I'm not human Allen ... I can't be what Hitomi is to him. I've come to accept that ... I'd - I'd rather Lord Van be happy ... even if its not with me. Even if it is with Hitomi ... I just ... I just can't win." she softly confessed, crying once more ... so happy to have let all of that out finally ... even after all these years.

"Oh Merle ... dear Merle ..." Allen softly replied. He held her even tighter, trying to comfort her. "Van ... he doesn't truly realize how lucky he is to have you. He does love you Merle ... "

"But not the way I love him. To him ... I'm family ... nothing more."

Allen sighed as he pulled Merle away, again, wiping her face clean of tears. "Love is a force that cannot be predicted, Merle. If fate has it in for you ... great things will happen ... I swear to you. You just have to want it bad enough ... and things will come true for you. You have become a beautiful woman Merle ... half cat or not ... even Van can see that, although he may not have admitted it out loud. Be strong ... live life happily ... and you will find that love you so desire." Allen poetically stated. Merle looked surprisingly at Allen, taken by his words. "Allen ..." she softly cooed. She collasped back into Allen's arms and smiled. "Thank you ... thank you so much, Allen." Laughing, Allen hugged Merle back and stood up, helping Merle up to her feet as well. "I was wondering Merle ..." Allen suddenly stated. "Yes?" she answered back.

"I was wondering if you would allow me to accompany you to the feast tonite. I'd be most honored to have you on my arm." he replied, bowing down to her and taking her hand in his. Allen gently kissed it, making Merle blush. She had never been treated as such because she had always been seen as a kid ... a cat kid. Allen never treated her as such, but always treated her as he saw her. A beautiful young woman, and Merle loved that feeling. "Do you really mean it Allen? You-you want me to go with you?" she happily stated, her eyes growing wide. Allen laughed as he stood and presented his arm. "Of course. When everyone sees you in a beautiful dress ... then they will all see the Merle that I see. The woman. Be proud of what you've become Merle ... and embrace it. Once you have that confidence ... others will see it in you and won't see you as that cat kid that became Van's shadow. So please ... do me the honor of being my date tonite Merle."

Merle blushed and smiled widely as she hugged Allen tightly once more around his thin torso. "Oh Allen ... I will! I will!" Merle delightfully replied out loud. "Consider it done then. I am your knight for the night, my fair lady." Allen proclaimed, taking her hand and placing it on his arm as they both walked back towards the castle, to get ready for the glorious feast that was to be held in Hitomi's honor.


End file.
